


伽罗的嘴，骗人的鬼

by SixWine



Category: HAPPYTOON, 开心宝贝, 开心超人联盟
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixWine/pseuds/SixWine
Summary: 注意避雷：伽小互攻！是互攻！涉及小道具！生气别扭小×大猪蹄子伽祝食用愉快~





	伽罗的嘴，骗人的鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷：  
> 伽小互攻！是互攻！涉及小道具！  
> 生气别扭小×大猪蹄子伽  
> 祝食用愉快~

小心微微仰起头，半眯着一双眼睛看他，嘴角抿成一条没有温度的直线，伸出了双手。 一如既往，伸出了那双无数次将他拉向光明的手。  
于是伽罗笑着去牵，却被小心一把抓住手腕猛地拉拽，卸了防备的伽罗一时重心不稳，措不及防地朝那双垂着眼帘的红色眸子倒过去，来不及出口的惊呼消失在柔软的嘴唇里。  
小心顺势伸了舌头，却不等伽罗应和就转向下一处舔舐，吻地急促而毫无章法。  
伽罗去舔小心的虎牙，他喜欢那种刺刺的甜味，却不料被咬破了舌尖，吃痛退了出来。  
果然，他在生气。伽罗把小心抱进怀里，脑袋搁在柔软的黑发里，感受着皮肤与皮肤的温差。小心体温偏低，凉意贴着胸膛，伽罗环抱上他的腰，少年纤细的身体还没有长开，虽是一个常年战斗的人，和伽罗宽阔的肩背、棱角分明的精壮肌肉不同，小心的肩膀称得上瘦削，肌肉是柔和的流线型，那些温和的线条下却蕴藏着极强的爆发力。  
“怎么了？”伽罗轻抚着小心脊柱处的凹陷一路向下，探进已经解开的裤腰，落在尾骨上，裤子往下滑落了一点，停在胯骨的位置。  
“没怎么。”少年冷冷的声音明显是在置气。  
伽罗用拇指去拨弄内裤的边缘，一下一下不断发出“啪”的轻响，黑色，不用看就知道是黑色。  
小心退开一些，把手伸进两人的缝隙里去解伽罗的裤子，那颗扣子却像是被套牢了，怎么也解不开。小心索性用拇指和食指捏住扣子，中指抵着下端，一发力，那颗扣子就“嗒”一声清脆落地，咕噜咕噜不知滚到哪里去了。  
伽罗好气又好笑，解不开我来不就行了吗？非要和裤子撒什么气。但他没有说话，只是隔着裤子捏了捏小心的屁股表示不满。  
小心手上动作不停，伽罗的裤子“唰”地落到脚踝，内裤被褪到大腿，扯着变了形，将紧致的腿肉勒出一道凹痕。  
小心的手扶上男人半硬的阴茎，摩挲着让它完全挺立，又蘸着马眼分泌出的液体在龟头上轻轻打转。伽罗轻轻发颤，原本捏着臀部的手从内裤伸进去，拨开沟壑抚摸那圈褶皱，用中指试探着伸进指尖，柔软的肠壁被一点点拨开，生涩地一点一点容纳下所有指节。  
小心脸颊飞红，耳垂更是红得像熟透了的李子，却抿着嘴唇一声不吭，只是不断重复着手上的动作。  
伽罗往手上抹了润滑液，把少年的外裤扯下，从三角裤的侧面伸进去，比方才更加轻松地滑进柔软的隐秘，勾挑，戳抽，搅弄，给他带来更多，更多的愉悦。  
小心白皙的皮肤上逐渐浮起淡淡的粉红，情色而魅惑，绷直了身子，却仍旧没有出声。他低下头去舔伽罗的乳头，在乳晕上打着转，舌尖轻轻略过乳尖，时不时地轻咬。  
伽罗抽出手指，湿哒哒的布料陷在股沟里，小心的手现在只是轻轻地上下滑动，伽罗觉得下体涨得发紧，丝毫不能缓解炽热的欲望。乳尖挺立着，胸前已经被虎牙啃噬得发红，留下细小的牙印，泛着晶莹的光泽。  
拉开小心敷衍运动着的手，伽罗低头吻上去，浅促地呼吸着，索取少年肺部的空气，小心用舌头轻轻扫过对方的牙龈，舌尖，最后停留在唇角，用尖利的虎牙咬破，又舔去鲜血，用舌尖抵开伤口，像是在示威。  
怎么一生气就到处咬，伽罗也冒起一阵火气，咬上少年的双唇吮吸着，直到把薄唇吻出性感的弧度。  
打开一个安全套，扯开小心洇湿一大块深黑色水渍的内裤，把他推倒在身后的床上。分开那双修长白皙的腿，那双能够一跃而起数层楼之高的腿，能够使出强劲抽击的腿，此时却被伽罗握在手中，朝着两边张开，露出湿润的翕动着的小穴。  
伽罗扶着昂扬的性器抵住洞口，扩张做的还不太够，只挤进去一个头，又被紧致的肠肉推了出来，伽罗有些急促的呼吸着，看向小心：“小心……”  
小心别过头去，小声嘟囔着:“两个月。”微微抬起腰，调整到更加方便进入的角度。  
因为外出调查，他们已经有两个月没有欢爱了，是在气这个吗？伽罗心想。  
浅浅的进出几次，那些欲拒还迎的粉肉渐渐适应了粗硬的柱体，一齐拥上去，紧紧地包裹着。小心抬起那两条可以漂亮地绞杀敌人的双腿，缠绕上伽罗的腰部，把自己送得更深，触碰到某处，忍不住蜷起脚趾浑身打颤，快感席卷而来，挺立处泌出更多透明的液体，顺着柱身流下一道水痕，打湿了卷曲着的阴毛。  
伽罗能感觉到身下人的颤抖，尤其是含着他的部位一阵紧缩，忍不住发出舒爽的低喘，而少年却死死咬着下唇，没有从牙缝里给他漏出半声呻吟。他知道伽罗喜欢听他叫，心理上带来的快感会比生理上的更加愉悦，所以他偏偏忍着不出声。  
伽罗想听，这个冷面的守护者，只会在他面前展现的旖旎风光。心里暗暗较上了劲，抱着今天非得让他叫出来不可的想法，每一发冲刺都狠狠碾过穴道深处带来无尽欢愉的点。  
持续不停的酥麻传遍全身，一波比一波汹涌的浪潮将小心淹没，肉体的拍打声混着咕叽的水声缠绕在耳边，沉静了两个月的身体一时容纳不了这要将人溺死的快感，眼泪夺眶而出。但他依旧没有出声，耐力向来都是他最擅长的之一。  
伽罗伏下身去吻他，用舌头撬开紧咬的双唇时，小心从喉间传出一声短促的呻吟。伽罗带着得逞的笑吻地更加肆意，果不其然又被小心狠狠地咬了一口，铁锈味在唇齿之间蔓延，两个人瞪着眼睛，舌头搅在一起，口水从嘴角流到细长的脖颈上，伽罗索性停了下身的动作，谁也不愿先松开这个吻。  
快感骤然停止，每一个细胞都欲求不满地叫嚣起来，小心忍不住扭动，用自己的穴壁去摩擦，可惜收效甚微。  
伽罗知道自己胜了，笑着松开那个吻，在小心的额头浅啄了一下，继续抽动起来。感觉即将喷薄而出的时候，小心刻意扶着尽数射在了伽罗的胸前和颈部，白浊的体液一些挂在荧蓝色的长发上，一些停留在锁骨的凹槽，还有一些顺着下巴滴滴答答地落下来，小心看向伽罗，用那双狭长的蒙着水雾的眼睛，带着笑意看他。  
伽罗在心里烧起了火，忍不住骂了句脏话，平日里一副性冷淡的面孔，此时却带着勾人的眼神在他身下高潮，又偏偏一声不吭，他心中发痒地发狂，无法满足，听不到他的声音就无法满足。  
“叫出来，小心……”伽罗一开口竟带上了哀求的意味。  
小心挑眉看他，坐起来去够床边的裤子，掏出一个粉色的细长椭圆，伽罗心头一惊，这家伙什么时候买的跳蛋？  
不紧不慢地压上伽罗的胸膛，方才就被小心照顾过乳尖敏感万分，并不大的震动勾起了全身过电般的酥麻。伽罗受限于此时的姿势，只能一下一下顶着。小心的喘息声就在耳边，但只是隔靴搔痒，他想听的远不止这个，只能一遍遍带着祈求喊着他的名字:“小心，小心……”  
小心把跳蛋翻了一圈，裹上自己留在伽罗胸前的液体，朝后庭探去，抵着穴口摩擦。伽罗臀部一紧:“这样不行的。”  
小心压低了声音贴上伽罗耳边:“不是润滑过了吗？用我的……”随即狠狠地拍了一下伽罗的屁股，伽罗只觉得那“啪”地一声回荡在房间里余音绕梁，臀部火辣辣的疼，脸上也火辣辣地烧起来。  
小心扒开绷紧的臀瓣，兴许是刚刚那下刺激起了作用，圆溜溜的跳蛋挤了进去，被少年纤巧的手指抵入更深的地方，只留了一截细线垂在外面。  
“动啊，上将大人？”小心轻轻吻着伽罗颤抖的睫毛，发烫的眼皮，手里调大了震动的档位。  
伽罗闭着眼睛，羞耻混着快感一齐涌上心头，不愿出口的呻吟也好，后穴搅动着的道具也好，这一定是小心早有预谋的报复，而此时的大脑根本无法思考他为什么生气。  
小心躺下去，柔成一汪水的呻吟撩拨起他的欲火，什么羞耻与理智都抛诸脑后，忍着后穴的刺激颤抖着冲撞，在前后夹击的快感中很快在小心体内缴械投降。  
“真快。”小心起身，低笑着挑战一个男人的底线，此时的伽罗却无法反驳，因为体内的刺激依旧没有停止，弓起身子跪倒在床上，刚泄过一发的性器又半抬起头，整个人不停地喘息，说不出完整的话来。  
小心捏着那根黑色的细绳一点一点拖拽出来，震动传过每一寸肠壁，穴口不舍地吐出那个泛着水光的物体，还在嗡嗡地震动着。  
伽罗刚喘了一口气，就感到发麻的内穴又迎来新的到访，炽热而粗壮的，是小心的。  
伽罗毕竟调查了数天没能好好休息，已经有些疲惫了，小心却精力旺盛得很，做了两次才餍足地缩在伽罗怀里。屁股痛的上将无奈地揉着少年细软的黑发，问他：“消气了吗？”  
小心心情好了许多，嘴角上扬：“我气什么？”  
伽罗心想我怎么知道你气什么，翻了个白眼，好声好气地服软：“小心，告诉我吧。”  
小心抬头去看他：“这两个月为什么一次都没和我报告？”  
伽罗轻轻吻着小心的发尖：“也没什么大事，不想打扰你。”  
小心轻笑一声，摸出手机调了一段视频，视频里正是两个月前的伽罗，自信地笑着，一脸认真：“我查到了消息，就会立刻告诉你的。”


End file.
